


The Survivors

by WaitTilMyFatherHearsAboutThis



Series: After the Battle [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Minor Character Death, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitTilMyFatherHearsAboutThis/pseuds/WaitTilMyFatherHearsAboutThis
Summary: "Well.. That was unexpected," said George.





	1. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This fic contains mentions of sex, torture, character death, and suggestions about rape. If you are sensitive to any of those, please beware.

_"A Mudblood?!"_ Lucius hissed. "What the fuck is Draco _thinking?!"_

Lucius knew his only son and heir wasn't exactly a firm believer in blood superiority. That had been made perfectly clear quite often, thank you very much. Hell, Draco's tantrum the day after the Quidditch World Cup fiasco made his son's views crystal clear, let alone everything that happened after that. His son had screamed himself hoarse about not giving a shit about how pure his blood was and how Muggles and Mudbloods were the same as them. Draco had been absolutely incensed that Lucius had tormented that Muggle family for no other reason than for a laugh with old friends. Needless to say, that conversation had _not_ gone well.

Then there was the whole Lucius re-joining the Death Eaters conversation. Again, that had _not_ gone well. Draco had begged and pleaded for Lucius to reconsider, to turn his back on the Dark Lord. At the time, Lucius had been enraged. If it weren't for Narcissa, he was quite sure that he would've raised a hand to his own son for the first time in his life, so betrayed he felt. Thank the Gods the Dark Lord wasn't at the Manor to overhear _that_ family row.

To make matters worse, Draco's stance on blood purity was widely known at Hogwarts. Although, according to Narcissa, he never really interacted with anyone outside Slytherin House and so never really interacted with Mudbloods more than very occasionally, his views were well known throughout the school. As was the fact that he had convinced several other prominent Slytherin pure-bloods to share in his views. Not only had Draco become a blood traitor, but he had convinced young Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, the Greengrass girls and that Zabini fellow with the famous mother, to become blood traitors too. Publicly, no less. _How_ he managed it, Lucius would never know, but he did. Those children had been raised with either Death Eater, sympathiser, or just plain prejudiced, parents. How on Earth Draco had convinced them to give up the old ways and risk being disowned for their fancy new beliefs, Lucius honestly had no idea and would have been impressed by the loyalty his son inspired in his friends if it hadn't been a slap in the face to everything he had ever believed in. Then again, Draco had been raised the same way, and look how he turned out. While Lucius could've handled the scorn from the old families for his son's views, he had absolutely no way of handling the Dark Lord's disapproval.

And disapprove he did.

As soon as the Dark Lord announced he was living at the Manor, Narcissa had made preparations to have Draco shipped off to Italy with young Nott and Zabini. Though Lucius had been most displeased - and that was putting it mildly - with his son's beliefs and firm conviction that he would never, under any circumstances, join the Death Eaters, Lucius could not agree more that Draco should be sent away, for his own safety. Damn Crabbe and Goyle - both generations - for informing the Dark Lord of Draco's treacherous thoughts.

Both Draco and Narcissa had avoided the Manor like the plague when it became apparent that the Dark Lord was there to stay. Draco spent the summer in Italy and then stayed at Hogwarts for every holiday. Likewise, Narcissa spent a great deal of time - as much as she could reasonably excuse - at any other Malfoy property but the Manor. It had put tremendous strain on his marriage, but Lucius was convinced that joining the Dark Lord was the right decision. He had never in wildest dreams thought for even one moment that the Dark Lord would threaten his wife and son. It was foolish and naive, in retrospect, but that's by the by.

Then Lucius was released from Azkaban, only to find that his Muggle-loving son had been forced to join the Death Eaters to protect Narcissa and himself. The pure _hatred_ and _agony_ in his son's eyes when he had shown him the Dark Mark branded into his skin after he returned from failing to kill Dumbledore, had affected Lucius more than he thought it would and in a very different way. Instead of pride in his son, there was shame in himself, for the first time in his life.

Lucius's homecoming had been the worst kind of torment. His loving wife had repeatedly punched, kicked, slapped, scratched and even bitten him when she had seen him, seemingly so lost in her rage that she had forgotten she was a witch, and Lucius was at a complete loss. Draco had looked at him with complete indifference, as though he wasn't even there, and taken his mother out to her favourite spot in the gardens to calm down. Lucius later found out, from a gleeful Bellatrix, that Draco had needed to be _persuaded_ to join the Dark Lord and acknowledge what an honour it was to be chosen for such a momentous task, especially at such a young age. Bellatrix's persuasion consisted of several rounds of the Cruciatus Curse while Narcissa watched, restrained and heartbroken. When Lucius discovered this, his heart - for it did exist - had shattered. He had always been hard on Draco, distant and cold just as Abraxas was with him. But Gods did he love that boy. And his wife, his loyal, loving wife, the most important person in his life, had been forced to watch as their son was tortured, taunted and humiliated by her own flesh and blood. Lucius knew then that never, for as long as he lived, would he forgive himself for putting his family through that.

Lucius knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that his son was no murderer, and so it was no surprise that he failed to kill Dumbledore. Even to save his own life, Narcissa's life, Draco just didn't have it in him. And that was the beginning of the end. In more ways than one.

The Malfoy family was a disgrace in the Dark Lord's eyes and Lucius was a disgrace in his wife' and son's. For Narcissa, it was anger and resentment for putting their son through all that he endured. For Draco, it was hatred for Lucius's actions. Actions that left Draco backed into a corner, his only choices being to blacken his soul, or risk his family's lives.

Then everything well and truly went to shit.

The Malfoy family's fall from grace was swift. Draco was punished severely for his failure and this time, Lucius was there to witness it too. He and Narcissa had begged on bended knee for their son to be spared but it fell on deaf ears. While Draco kept his life and sanity, largely due to Severus much to Bellatrix's ire, he was still tortured mercilessly. Lucius's son, his heir, was completely bedridden, unable to move an inch because of the convulsions and other after-effects of the Cruciatus, for almost a week. He had struggled to even speak, so when he forced himself to speak past the pain and begged his mother to write a single word on a piece of old parchment for every day the pain and seizures were too strong for him to lift a quill, Narcissa complied, and wrote that one word each night before bed - _Alive_. Narcissa was completely inconsolable every time, and for hours after. Lucius himself was filled with self-loathing and shame that his son was reduced to marking down each day he managed to stay alive.. Gods..

Everything after that was a blur of pain, self-hatred and shame.

Narcissa insisted on sleeping in Draco's bed with him while Lucius was sentenced to sleeping on the floor. Draco naturally protested at first, being of age and a full grown man, but Narcissa would completely break down whenever either he or Lucius raised any objections, even when they suggested that she at least let Draco conjure her her own bed, and so they quickly acquiesced every night.

Bellatrix was confined to the Manor most days, her insanity truly beyond a joke and sharing in the Malfoys' downfall. And so she vent her frustrations on Draco, hating him and berating him for being a blood traitor and a failure. To survive, Draco became remarkably quick on his feet and a far better dueller than even Lucius was. Though it was still no match for Bellatrix. She was truly gifted at duelling. For her part, Narcissa took to shadowing Draco around the Manor, refusing to leave him alone lest Bellatrix happen upon him. The only peace the boy ever had was down in the dungeons, having hands down refused any company whatsoever for those brief moments each day, and those few minutes in the wee hours of the morning that he would spend writing. Though he never once told his mother what he was doing with that parchment, even when she became hysterical and asked if he was still counting each day they were all alive.

Also, Draco and Severus became even closer. Severus would come up to Draco's room - Narcissa had officially moved in, moving her clothes and toiletries to Draco's room and en-suite, and Lucius was loathe to leave her, even though he had to sleep on a mattress on the floor because Draco refused to Transfigure him a bed and wouldn't let Narcissa do it either - and they would speak in riddles, if they even spoke at all - Draco explained to Narcissa that he and Severus communicated through Legillimency, deeming their conversations 'private'. Now that Lucius knew of his son's true allegiance, and apparently Severus's if Potter was to be believed, he could see why they wouldn't want to discuss anything aloud.

After they lost Potter and his friends, not to mention the other prisoners, Draco never spoke a word unless the Dark Lord himself addressed him. Suddenly, Narcissa became stronger. She no longer cried, no longer clung to Draco as though he would vanish if she let go, but instead seemed to be comforting him, keeping him from falling apart, as he had for her up to that point. Lucius was curious as to why that day changed their dynamic, but looking at his son now fawning all over the Mudblood that Bellatrix tortured, the mystery was solved. Evidently, Narcissa had worked it all out back then. She was always brilliant. Lucius would have to ask her about how she figured it out because he had no clue until a moment ago.

Lucius wondered if she had worked out Draco's allegiance that day too? Unlikely. She was as shocked and terrified as he was, watching Draco duel Death Eaters and deflect or dodge the odd spell from whichever twat in the Order hadn't figured out yet which side they were apparently on now.

But still.. To actually _marry_ a Mudblood? That's beyond the pale!

When Narcissa failed to respond, Lucius looked to his wife to find his outrage matched, though it appeared to be directed at _him_ , rather than their son snogging a Mudblood in public, however distasteful that public may be. Lucius's anger faltered as his wife glared at him murderously.

"Lucius, darling," Narcissa said, her voice eerily calm even as her eyes blazed with rage. "I am going to say this only once, do you understand?"

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy was an admittedly intimidating and terrifying man, but he was also an uncommonly clever one, and he knew that saying something at this moment in time was almost as hazardous to his health as telling the Dark Lord to go fuck himself. He nodded.

"As you know, Lucius, since the day we discovered we were pregnant, my worst fear has been losing our son. Back then, I was terrified of yet another miscarriage. After he was born and as he grew up, I was terrified of silly things like Draco flying too fast, his many Quidditch accidents, and him breaking his neck horsing around with dear Theodore and Pansy.. Then, when the Dark Lord returned, I feared for his life like never before -"

Lucius opened his mouth to say something but Narcissa interrupted.

"If you dare interrupt me, Lucius, I will curse you so hard your ancestors will feel it," Narcissa hissed, her eyes half-crazed.

Again, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy was an intelligent man and so he shut the fuck up.

"As I was saying," Narcissa continued, her voice back to that eerily calm tone that before the Malfoys fell out of favour, had once made _Bellatrix_ pause. "I feared for his life like never before. Our son's opinions on Muggles and Mud- Muggleborns are well known. I knew even before that ridiculous argument you two had, that he would never become a Death Eater. New ideals or not, our son never had that violence in him. There was no way he'd join you.. Except, there was. That monster threatened my life, your life, _our son's_ life, to force Draco's hand and accept a mission that he would more than likely _die_ trying to accomplish. Bella and I went to Severus, as you know, and he made an Unbreakable Vow to protect our son. But still, I lived in fear that Severus would fail, that my Dragon would d-die.." Narcissa took a deep breath but when she spoke again, her voice was wavering and her eyes were bright. "Draco survived, but he failed, and the Dark Lord punished him.. I can't even think about it without.." Unbidden, tears spilled down her cheeks.

Lucius reached out to hold his wife but she glared at him through her tears until he dropped his arm. Narcissa took another fortifying breath and continued, her voice firm even as the silent tears continued to fall.

"My point, Lucius, is that our son has been threatened, tortured, humiliated, attacked. He has been under the Cruciatus - in overwhelming _agony_ \- more times than I care to count. He has risked his life for a cause he doesn't believe in.. I have watched him barely hold on to his sanity under torture. I have watched him struggle through the after-effects of said torture. I have watched him put on a brave face for us, then watched him shake as he silently cries himself to sleep. I have watched him - when he thought we were both asleep - cast a silencing charm on himself and completely break down in grief-stricken, soul destroying sobs while writing on that Godsdamn parchment.. I have watched him walk around the Manor like a ghost. I have watched him claw at that fucking Mark on his arm in a moment of desperation, trying to rid himself of it. I have seen the haunted look in his eyes when he comes up from the dungeons.. But do you know what the absolute worst thing I've witnessed is?"

"What?" Lucius whispered, feeling the familiar stirrings of shame in his gut, hearing his wife speak so despairingly about their child.

"The absolute worst thing, Lucius.." Narcissa started, her voice subdued. Her eyes were no longer blazing, but seeing something that wasn't there, lost in a memory. "The worst thing, Lucius, was seeing the look on my son's face when the Dark Lord tortured him after his Muggleborn girl escaped.. He looked.. He looked.. _Accepting.. Relieved_ , almost.. As though he _deserved_ to be tortured, as though he _deserved_ to be hurt.. He was terrified when you and I were at the Dark Lord's mercy, and indifferent when Bella was, but when it was _his_ turn.. Gods help me, the look on his face.."

Lucius sat in horrified silence as his wife struggled to breathe, the tears falling uncontrollably. Blinking rapidly and taking a deep breath, she pulled herself out of the memory a few seconds later. Narcissa shook her head as if to clear it and refocused on her husband.

"Now, Lucius, my worst nightmare _isn't_ losing our son. I would die without him, I truly would, and I will fear anything happening to him for the rest of my life. But it is no longer my _worst_ fear. That look is. That look on his face.. The _acceptance_ , the _belief_ that he somehow _deserved_ what he got.."

Narcissa looked over at her son.

 _"That_ is my worst nightmare. That what my baby boy been through has destroyed him so completely, that he hates himself so much, that he honestly believes that he deserves to be so cruelly tormented."

Narcissa turned to her husband and almost smiled at the look of utter disgust on his face, for she knew it was disgust in himself.

"So I repeat," she said, in a tone that conveyed how unwise it would be to argue with her, continuing when she had her husband's undivided attention. "I am going to say this only once.. If our son wants to marry that girl -" she jerked her head towards the couple "- then he will. You _will not_ say a word against it, do you understand? Draco has been through too much. He has been wasting away for the last _two fucking years_ and he will suffer no longer. I forbid it! If Draco wants to marry that girl, then you had damn well better support him, because I'll be _damned_ before I let anything upset my Dragon again."

Lucius simply stared at her and Narcissa could practically see the wheels turning in his brain. On the one hand was the prejudice they'd both been raised to believe in wholeheartedly. On the other, was the happiness of their son and the fact that Lucius was well aware that Narcissa would happily spend the rest of her life in Azkaban for Avada'ing her husband if he upset their son by refusing to accept his chosen bride.

Finally, Lucius huffed, a mightily undignified and un-Malfoy-ish sound that expressed how truly unimpressed he was with this turn of events.

"Fine. Fine. Draco can marry the Mud- _Muggleborn_ ," he said, his mouth curving up into an instinctive sneer. He paused before sighing deeply and added, his voice so quiet that

Narcissa had to lean in to hear him, "You're right. Gods know he's been through quite enough.. I confess, I.. I, too, would rather Draco pollute our entire line than spend one more day hating himself for things that were beyond his control. Things that were my fault, not his.."

Narcissa smiled softly, knowing that such a declaration was a testament to how much Lucius truly loved their son, and took her husband's hand.

Narcissa looked at her baby boy, her Dragon, whose all but forgotten smile had returned and was so bright, it could light up the entire castle. And Narcissa found a brief moment of true peace for the first time in three years as she basked in the happiness radiating out of him.

. . . . . . . . . . .


	2. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan

"Well. Now we know why she never seemed interested in me, you or Ron, mate," Dean said, clapping his best friend on the back. "Apparently she prefers blokes so pale you could lose 'em in snow."

"Aye," Seamus replied, still staring at Hermione, Harry and Malfoy with an expression half confused and half amused. "But how the hell did that even happen? I mean.. I know he gave up the prejudice crap and grew out of his bullying days, but still.. Did he just decide one day that he was fed up with arguing the toss with Harry and Ron and thought it'd be more fun to drag Mione into a broom closet, instead?"

Dean laughed and looked at Malfoy, at the way he gazed down at Hermione when she finally released him. "I dunno mate. Probably wasn't throwing Mione over his shoulder and having his way with her in dark corners of the castle though. Well, that too probably, but.. I mean.. I never told you about what happened at Malfoy Manor, Sea."

Seamus's face snapped towards his best friend's so fast he almost broke his neck, but Dean was still watching Malfoy.

"I wasn't ready to talk about it when I got here, and I'm still not, but.. Malfoy is a good bloke, mate. A good bloke who's been in a shitty situation for a long time now. You can trust me on that.. Besides, look at him. I dunno how it happened and I don't really care, cause she's our friend and he's looking at her like she's all his Christmases and birthdays come at once. I can see why Harry's decided to start over with him. You can't argue that Malfoy and Hermione aren't crazy about each other. Not with him looking at her like that."

Seamus looked back at Malfoy, who was gazing adoringly at Hermione. Then at Hermione, who was positively _beaming_ at Harry and Malfoy and practically jumping up and down with joy. Then he looked at Harry, who looked happy, resigned and confused as hell all at once.

"When Harry and Hermione find out what happened at the Manor.. I can see Harry being very thankful that he took a minute to think about Hermione's happiness and that he gave the bloke a second chance." Dean said, his eyes distant, his mind back at the Manor, before he shook off the memories and looked back at his friends.

Malfoy wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her into his side. He leaned over and whispered something in her ear and she blushed furiously and slapped his chest while he laughed. Harry looked nauseous, furious and embarassed at the same time and rolled his eyes.

Seamus and Dean looked at each other and snickered.

"Well that won't be awkward at at all," Seamus said.

"Nope," Dean replied through his laughter.

. . . . . . . . . . .


	3. Pansy Parkinson and Daphne and Astoria Greengrass

_"I fucking knew it!"_ Pansy hissed.

Daphne and Astoria looked at each other and then at her.

"You knew about Draco and Granger?" Daphne asked in a tone that implied she highly doubted it.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "No, you dolt. Who the fuck would have guessed _that?!"_

All three girls turned to watch Draco nuzzle Granger's hair before looking back at each other with expressions that conveyed their agreement.

"No," Pansy continued, "I meant that I bloody well _knew_ he didn't have a girlfriend at Beauxbatons! Draco was completely barmy for her but he never once boasted about her. If he really had some hot little pureblood at Beauxbatons that would make daddy proud, he never would've shut up about it. Would've blabbed about how rich and famous her father was or something. Would've showed us a photo to prove his girlfriend was hotter than any of Blaise's revolving door of women. He at least would've told us her fucking _name!_ He's too arrogant not to! I mean, fucking _hell_ did he go on and on when he caught the fucking Snitch! Every sodding time we won a game, he never shut the fuck up about it! But a girlfriend he's crazy about? Hardly said a word! I fucking _knew_ something was off and I was right! He's not just private about his love life or whatever bullshit he kept coming up with to avoid telling us her name, or where she lived, or if he would ever introduce us. He's been so bloody cagey and shy because he's been shagging Granger for years! He must've been with her since.. When did he say he met the pretend Beauxbatons girl? It's been ages."

"Your Fourth Year, my Second, the day after the Yule Ball," Astoria supplied. Daphne raised an eyebrow at Astoria and she blushed and resolutely refused to meet her big sister's eyes.

Pansy smirked at the younger girl before continuing, "Right. Fourth Year. I saw him staring at Granger that night at the Ball and I thought it was weird. I mean, we all remember Draco's rant a few days after the start of Fourth Year about how he refused to deal with anyone who spouted off about 'that blood superiority bullshit', but with his father being who he was.. Well, even if he did hate blood prejudice, I never thought he'd risk actually dating anyone who wasn't a pureblood. Not back then anyway. Not with Lucius Malfoy for a father.."

All three girls shuddered delicately and looked at Mr Malfoy, who looked a combination of furious and disgusted while Narcissa glared at him.

"I came on to Draco in the library once, Fifth Year," Pansy continued and both Daphne' and Astoria's eyebrows shot up into their hair. "Just to see what he'd do. I thought maybe he was lying about having a girlfriend because of the girls Blaise drones on about. Or maybe he was dating someone at school but didn't want to say who. So I came on to him, gave him the old 'bedroom eyes'. You should've seen his face! If I wasn't disgusted by the idea of bedding Draco - I mean, he's practically my brother - I'd have been most insulted. The poor sap looked absolutely repulsed and was looking around the library in alarm. He couldn't pack up his stuff and run away fast enough! That's when I knew. I knew he was seeing someone _here_. At Hogwarts. I started to think maybe he really _was_ dating someone _'inappropriate'_ -" she rolled her eyes "- and of course, I didn't give a shit. I just wanted him to be happy and he was so obviously in love with her, whoever she was. I was waiting for the day he finally came clean about it and told his father and his aunt and the Dark Lord where to shove it.. But then his father was sent to Azkaban and that monster was in his house and everything went to shit and he.. he took the Mark.."

As Pansy trailed off, her eyes clouded over with painful memories, Daphne linked arms with her and said, "He had no choice. He was in a terrible place. A fucking horrific situation. It was fucking obvious to anyone with eyes that he didn't want that. It was awful. Awful for him and awful for us. We were all scared for him and each other and ourselves. Except Vince and Greg, but fuck them. It was a horrible time and he was so fucking _sad_.. It's been an awful two years for him. For us.. But look at him now, Pans. He's _happy_. I don't think I've ever seen him this happy, even before the war.. It's all over, honey. For him and for us. Don't think about all that shit right now, OK? Not now that he's finally happy again. Not now that Draco is back where he belongs; with us and Theo and Blaise. He's finally back with us, after _a fucking year_ of not knowing what was happening to him. If he was even still alive. So let's not think on that right now, sweetie. Let's just enjoy seeing him smile again, OK?"

Pansy looked at Draco, at the way Granger was moulded into his side and the way they were looking at each other as if they were the only two people in the room. Even Potter, who was stood right in front of them, was forgotten.

She could feel the tears prick at the corner of her eyes and willed herself out of some of the last memories she had of Draco. Hearing Draco, their brother in so many ways, _scream_. With anger, frustration, misery.. Alone in his dorm.. The sound of his screams and glass breaking could be heard all the way in the common room, where she sat with the rest of her House and did the only thing they could for him - tried not to cry, tried to stay strong for him. Slytherin House was famous for it's fraternity, just as much as it's cunning. The bond all Snakes share. Bonds that run deep. Loyalty changes, like Draco with Vince and Greg, but the bond, however faint, is always there. When one hurts, they all hurt. And Draco was in agony..

Pansy turned back to Daphne and forced a smile to her face.

Daphne watched Draco whisper something to Granger, saw her blush furiously and swat his chest as he laughed.

_Gods, I've missed that laugh. Tori's laugh, Pansy's laugh, Theo's, Blaise's, Tracey's, Millie's.. Mine.. Thank the Gods for Harry Potter. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.._

With tears in her eyes, Daphne smiled and said, "He's happy now, Pansy. It's over. No more fucking Death Eaters torturing him. Or us. Or keeping him locked away. Or forcing us all to hurt people.. This is all fucking over and Draco is happy. Blaise and Theo are happy. Millie and Tracey, wherever they are on the continent, are happy. The three of us are happy.. Draco's even engaged!"

Blinking back her own tears as she forced the memories of all the things the Carrows had done to her and her friends away from her mind, Astoria's eyes lit up at the reminder of Draco's engagement and she grabbed her sister's free arm and said, "He's engaged! You know what this means, right?!"

Daphne and Pansy looked at her, confused.

"Granger's best friends are both boys!" The other girls continued to look nonplussed and Astoria rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. "For crying out loud. Granger is marrying Draco! Who gives a shit if she's a Muggleborn and his father is a Death Eater? It's still going to be the event of the season! He's a _Malfoy_ and she's a fucking _war heroine!"_

Daphne and Pansy slowly started to smile as they caught on to Astoria's meaning. The girl smiled and said excitedly,

"Granger's best friends are both boys! Who else is she friends with? The other Gryffindor boys and Ginny Weasley. Oh, and Luna Lovegood. Granger only has two female friends and none of them know how to plan society weddings! She'll need help! Girl help! _Our_ help!"

Astoria beamed at her sister and friend, who looked at each other with expressions that would've seriously worried anyone but her.

"I think," Daphne said slowly, "you're right, Tori. How will Granger manage on her own? She won't. Besides, Draco's a Slytherin. She's marrying into the Snake House. She's one of us now."

"That's a very good point, Miss Greengrass.." Pansy said, her eyes distant as she rapidly thought of anything and everything in the entire wizarding world that she would possibly need for a _Malfoy_ wedding.

_We need to talk to Narcissa immediately!_

"Draco loves her and we love him. It's only natural that we'd help out.. Plus, now that I think about it, when Draco was telling us about this Beauxbatons girlfriend of his, he was probably describing Granger. He did have that sappy smile on his face whenever he spoke about her so he was probably telling us mostly the truth and her and their relationship -"

"Oh, I agree," Daphne interrupted, nodding. "He always sounded so smitten when he talked about her. He must have been talking about real conversations and real moments between him and Granger, and passing it off as this mysterious Beauxbatons girl. You can't fake that, not even Draco. It was adorable, really. The way his whole face would light up.."

She sighed as she remembered those talks in front of the common room fire, the three of them, Tracey, Millie, Blaise and Theo badgering Draco to tell them about this mysterious girl who turned him from the cold, arrogant Malfoy that the other Houses saw, and the friendly but aloof Draco they all loved, into a mush of a man that would gush - actually _gush!_ \- about his girlfriend with a radiant smile on his face and a blush on his cheeks.

"I always thought she sounded lovely. Perfect for Draco. Really nice. A bit naive, maybe, but Draco can be such a cynic, I thought it was a good thing he found someone like that. Witty. Intelligent. Compassionate. Kind. But with a set of balls on her and a Slytherin streak.. Now that I know who his girlfriend is - sorry, _fiancee_ is - I can kinda see how Granger would make a good snake." Daphne turned to the girl in question with an appraising look.

"Me too." Pansy said. "I always thought Beauxbatons girl was good for him. I mean, the bloke turned into such a sodding Hufflepuff whenever he spoke about her, for Merlin's sake. Who'd have thought Draco would be such a hopeless romantic? Sappy sod." Though the smile on her face belied the insult.

"Well then," Astoria said, "Since we're all agreed that Granger is an honorary Slytherin with no helpful friends, I say we go over there and befriend her. Help her out with the awfully tedious wedding planning she'll be doing."

Pansy, Daphne and Astoria smiled decidedly feral smiles and marched on over to meet the love of their friend's life.

. . . . . . . . . . .


	4. Rubeus Hagrid

_Well. I didn't see that comin'._

Hagrid looked to his left at Filius, Horace and Pomona, who were watching the scene with wide eyes and mouths slightly agape. He turned back to look at the teenagers and saw Harry and Malfoy exchange a look that could almost be considered _friendly_ , while they comforted a crying but ecstatic Hermione.

_Nope. Really did not see that comin'._

. . . . . . . . . . .


	5. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood

"It's about time."

"Huh?" Neville asked, swinging around to face his girlfriend - she _was_ his girlfriend, right? "You knew about Hermione and Malfoy?"

"Oh, no. No, I had no idea who it was. I just knew that she was in love with someone and couldn't, or wouldn't, tell anyone about it. I guess it's obvious now why she kept it a secret." Luna said in her impossibly serene voice, watching said couple whisper in each other's ears.

"Right," Neville replied, dragging the word out, confusion and amusement on his face. "And how did you figure it out? Harry and Ron are her best mates and they were just as shocked as the rest of us by the looks of it. Plus, Lavender and Parvati can sense gossip like a shark can sense blood and they lived with her for six years. They couldn't have known or the whole school would've found out ages ago. They clearly didn't suspect anything. So how did you figure it out?"

"Easy," Luna replied, shrugging. "I pay attention.. I am happy for her though. When I was locked in Draco's dungeon, I found out that he's a lot nicer than anyone other than the Slytherins give him credit for."

Neville's jaw dropped a little at that but he dare not interrupt, having never heard Luna talk about her time at Malfoy Manor.

"He used to sneak down and see us. Give us extra food and water. Heal us as best he could and hide pain potions in a loose brick in the wall, so if he couldn't get to us for whatever reason, at least we weren't in too much pain. He'd cast cushioning charms in a corner of the dungeon whenever he could, whenever he knew they wouldn't be detected, so we weren't sleeping on the hard floor.. He used to write down the names of the dead when Potterwatch was on, in case we knew anyone, and give it to us to read before he burned the list. He'd let us know if anyone was rescued, missing, on the run. Tell us that Harry, Ron and Hermione still hadn't been found.. He tortured us a lot more than his Aunt."

Neville forgot about everything Luna had said previously and immediately thought about stabbing Malfoy with the sword by his side and was about to tell his girlfriend - she _was_ his girlfriend, right? - such, but Luna plowed on before he could say anything.

"I think he probably volunteered actually because he always held back. He'd still cast the Cruciatus, but instead of the agonising pain that Bellatrix happily dished out, it felt a bit more like period pain or a bad stomach ache. We screamed, of course. Played along. We were actually _grateful_ whenever Bellatrix threw Draco in the cell with us. Draco's curses were a mercy.. A _mercy_.. He knew it. We knew it. That's why we screamed when he 'tortured' us. That's why he looked a combination of relieved and disgusted and so terribly sad whenever Bellatrix let him take over the torture for the day.. He never looked any of us in the eye, not once, but when we were alone with him, he'd always say sorry. Over and over and over again. We'd tell him not to apologize, that he had nothing to apologize for, and he'd look grateful, and like he was about to be sick, and was about to cry, but he didn't stop. He continuously apologised. Over and over and over.. He really meant it, too. It was obvious he didn't want to be there any more than we did. That he was every bit a prisoner as we were.. We saw the way he shook sometimes. From the Cruciatus. Could sometimes hear him screaming.. But no one was there to have mercy on him like he had on us.."

Neville watched Luna - happy, optimistic, calm Luna - impatiently wipe away tears and he held her hand tightly.

"Every time he snuck into the dungeon and saw us, he'd close his eyes for a minute as if he was trying to hold himself together.. You remember what Harry told the Order, that You-Know-Who threatened his mother's life to get him to kill Dumbledore?"

Neville nodded, unable to speak.

"Well, I'm absolutely positive that if given half a chance, he'd have rescued us, rescued his mother and run to the Order.. He was falling apart just as much as we were, but he tried so hard to make it better for us.. I never really knew him here, at school.. People called him an arrogant arsehole.. I've seen him be arrogant and I've heard that he was pretty mean a long time ago.. But.. The Draco Malfoy that took care of us at the Manor was certainly not the Draco Malfoy that I've heard people talk about.. I owe Draco an awful lot. My life, probably. My sanity, certainly. Bellatrix was that unstable that she likely would've killed me, despite the order not to. Griphook, Dean and Mr Ollivander probably owe their lives to him, too. You can ask them and they'll tell you the same.. Draco did what he could, when he could, at great risk to himself. Can't ask anyone for more than that.. But I can tell he still hates himself for not doing more.. So I'm really, _truly_ happy for him and Hermione."

Neville wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's - she _was_ his girlfriend, right? - shoulders and pulled her to him. Luna and Dean had told him when they'd smuggled themselves into Hogwarts that they'd been briefly imprisoned at Malfoy Manor. They'd never told him what happened there, though. Not that he'd expected them to. He wouldn't have told them about the Carrows and all their fellow students endured if he could've avoided it.

He turned to look at Malfoy, his childhood bully.. It had been a long time since Malfoy had said anything though, hadn't it? Not since Fourth Year. He stopped tossing out insults a long time ago. Had that been Hermione's influence?

Neville watched Malfoy wrap his arms around Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass and Daphne's little sister and hold them tight, kissing their foreheads and cheeks. The girls were crying and he looked like he was about to. Neville raised his eyebrows as the Slytherin girls grabbed Hermione and pulled her to them, squeezing her tight and smiling and crying. When Hermione hugged them back, Malfoy broke. At least, Neville thought he did. He hid his face between Hermione's shoulder and Parkinson's collarbone and started to shake. Neville's eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline as the Greengrass girls threw themselves at Harry, pulled him into the six-way hug and started to - at least that's what it looked like - apologize and thank him profusely.

After Luna's confession, it was hard for Neville to see Malfoy the way he had only a few minutes ago. He hadn't considered him a bully for a long time, just an arrogant arsehole, as Luna had said. Neville was crazy about Luna. Absolutely smitten. He was tempted to say he loved her. If Malfoy had helped her through what was undoubtedly one of the worst experiences of her life, then the man had Neville's eternal gratitude. Not to mention Dean. Dean was one of his closest friends. And Malfoy had helped him, too..

Draco Malfoy would have Neville Longbottom's profound gratitude and unwavering respect for the rest of their lives. That was for certain.

"I'm glad she's happy. I'm glad they _both_ are," Neville eventually said, causing Luna to smile and lean further into his embrace.

The couple - they _were_ a couple, right? - watched Hermione whisper in a smiling Malfoy's ear as Harry and the Slytherin girls were descended upon by Theo Nott, Blaise Zabini, Seamus and Dean, who were waving Firewhiskey in their faces and - were they _leering_ at Hermione?

. . . . . . . . . . .


	6. Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott

"Oh. My. Gods," was the only thing Theo Nott could think of as his best friend proposed to Hermione Granger. The Gryffindor Princess. Potter's best friend. Hermione _sodding_ Granger.

Blaise simply nodded, blinking furiously as if he was making sure that what he was seeing wasn't a mirage, and was, in fact, actually happening.

Neither spoke until Granger pulled Draco and Potter in to what looked like a hug but could also be mistaken for a headlock.

"Well.." Theo said, "At least Draco's not gonna have to duel Potter over Granger's honour or some shit. Fuck knows he's crazy about her. I'm assuming Beauxbatons girl is actually Granger, of course.. Guess it's obvious now why he never told us her name or what she looked like.. Gods did that bloke turn into a fucking woman when he talked about her."

Blaise snorted. "Yeah, cause you're one to talk. Blushing like a fucking virgin whenever Daphne smiles at you."

"Hey, I never said it was a bad thing. And I don't blush like a 'fucking virgin', you wanker." Theo said, smacking his friend in the arm.

Blaise merely raised his eyebrow and smirked.

_Denial, much? You're so bloody in love with Daphne, you can barely string a sentence together._

"Oh, fuck me."

"You're alright, mate."

Theo glared at Blaise and said, "Arsehole. I was talking about that."

Blaise looked to where Theo was pointing and saw Pansy, Daphne and Astoria stalk - for there really was no other word for it; they looked like they were on the fucking _hunt_ \- towards Draco and Granger.

"I think the girls have processed their shock and moved on to the fact that Draco's getting married.. Wedding planning. Fucking brilliant. Pansy's gonna be a Godsdamn nightmare." Theo said, rolling his eyes.

Blaise groaned in mutual exasperation. "Well on the bright side - bridesmaids."

It was Theo's turn to snort. "Don't get your hopes up, mate. Granger's best girl friends are Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. Longbottom snagged Luna not ten minutes ago and Weaselette is dating Potter. The bloke killed the Dark Lord himself and Longbottom's hero worshipped for standing up to the Carrows even more than the rest of us. I doubt even your 'mad skills' will be enough to convince either of those girls to ditch the heroes and shag a Slytherin."

Blaise smiled wistfully. "Ah. Ginevra."

Theo looked at his friend's dreamy expression and rolled his eyes. "For fuck's sake, Blaise, that was.. What? Fifth Year? She's with Potter now. Please, for the love of all the Gods, don't try to seduce the girlfriend of the fucking Chosen One!"

"Mmmm."

Theo rolled his eyes again and sighed. Instead of worrying about Blaise being Avada'd by a furious Harry Potter and Weaselette's endless amount of brothers, he watched as Pansy, Daphne and Astoria started crying and hugging Draco.

Theo had tried - he had really, _really_ , tried - to be there for Draco when that fucking monster had branded him. But there was really nothing he could say and they both knew it. Instead, he and Blaise had taken over all of his Prefect duties. One less thing to worry about. At the same time, he, Blaise and the girls had tried their best to comfort the younger students who were in a state of misery and fear whenever Draco was around. Of course, everyone knew Draco would _never_ harm them, but the younger years were still jumpy as fuck. Couldn't blame them, really. Draco would throw things and lock himself in the dorm to scream himself hoarse. The other Houses and the teachers ignored the fact that their friend was falling apart at the fucking seams, that everyone in their House wanted to fucking kill someone whenever they looked at how emaciated Draco became..

Theo remembered the only time Draco wasn't miserable that year. As soon as they saw the effect it had on Draco, it became a conspiracy between him, Blaise, Pansy, Daphne, Millie and Tracey. The girls would corner Draco and ask about Beauxbatons girl, or he and Blaise would convince him to have a drink and Draco would start talking about her.

Theo decided, then and there, that he _loved_ Hermione Granger. He fucking loved her. She was the only good thing in his friend's life that year. Yeah, he and Blaise and the girls would get him to laugh sometimes, go for a fly, or play exploding Snap or Truth or Dare. But the only time Draco was _calm_ , at peace, was when he was talking about her. Beauxbatons girl. Granger.. So Theo fucking loved her.

Suddenly, he was slapped in the arm by Blaise, who was looking at him with wide eyes and a slack jaw.

"Fuck, Blaise! That hurt! What the fuck was that for?" Theo hissed.

"You know Drake's loose-lipped when he's wankered? And we could get him to open up more about Beauxbatons girl?!" Blaise asked, his voice low but so excited his whole body was shaking.

Theo looked at him in alarm and slowly shook his head.

Blaise beamed maniacally - it was truly terrifying - and said, "All the things he and Beauxbatons girl got up to?!"

When he heard the insinuation, Theo's eyes widened comically and his mouth dropped open.

"That was Granger!" Blaise hissed, almost bouncing up and down with barely restrained glee.

"Oh my fucking Gods!" Theo whispered and grabbed Blaise's forearm. He turned to look at Granger and saw Draco planting kisses along the side of her face, talking to her quietly as she grinned from ear to ear.

"I KNOW!" Blaise whispered-yelled, actually bouncing on the balls of his feet now, clinging to Theo's arm. "I'll never look at her same! Never! Who the _fuck_ would've thought the _Gryffindor Princess_ would get off on having Drake tell her to tell him just how much she loves getting fucked, having him order her to come, to scream his name?! ..And she dresses up for him in his Quidditch shirt! And she wears _Slytherin colour lingerie!_ The bloody Gryffindor Princess in Slytherin colours! ..And he fucks her up the wall and bends her over desks and sofas and whatever else! While not particularly kinky in and of itself, it's bloody Granger, Theo! .. _Granger_ is the girl that is apparently so good at blowjobs, she can make Drake come in under two minutes every single time! _Granger_ is the girl that rides him 'like a fucking dragon tamer'! _Bloody fucking Granger, Theo!"_

"Mione? You're talking about _Hermione Granger?!"_ Dean Thomas said, his eyes wide, as he and Seamus Finnigan stepped closer to the two Slytherins. The Gryffindors had been stood nearby and had evidently overheard the entire conversation, if their bug eyes and slack jaws were anything to go by.

Blaise turned to them, House rivalries long forgotten after begging the DA to hide the younger Slytherins from the Carrows and after fighting a war together, and said,"I KNOW!"

Theo giggled - actually fucking giggled - and looked at Blaise. "As you said, the only time we could get Drake to tell us about that stuff, he was fucking wankered. What do you say we go grab that Firewhiskey Pansy's got hidden under her bed and see if Granger's as loose-lipped when she's shitfaced as Draco is?"

"Fuck that for a laugh, I'm knackered. Accio all of Pansy Parkinson's Firewhiskey!" Finnigan said.

The second the five bottles of Ogden's finest zoomed into the outstretched hands of the four boys, they all but skipped over to the hug-fest that made up Draco, Pansy, Daphne, Astoria, Hermione and Harry, all four of them giggling like schoolgirls and unable to tear their eyes away from Hermione, who had suddenly become a _fuck load_ more intriguing.

. . . . . . . . . . .


	7. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Minerva McGonagall

"So _that's_ who!" Kingsley mumbled before sighing as though he'd just figured out a complex puzzle that had been bugging him for days.

"That's who, what, Kingsley?" Minerva asked, glancing briefly at her friend before turning back to look at the brilliant smile on her favourite student's face. Not that she'd ever admit Hermione was her favourite. Teachers were not meant to have favourites.

But Hermione was definitely hers.

"The Malfoy boy. Draco, is it?"

"Draco. Draco Lucius Malfoy." Minerva confirmed with a nod.

"Draco. Draco must have been the one Andromeda was in communication with."

Kingsley watched as realisation dawned on Minerva's face before it was clouded by something else. Something complicated.

"You don't think so?" He asked, glancing at the way Hermione was wrapped around the Malfoy heir before turning back to Minerva.

"It's not that I don't think him capable of turning spy and betraying the Death Eaters, because I do. We witnessed it ourselves, for Godric's sake, so we can hardly doubt the boy's allegiance. Mr Malfoy took on Death Eaters attempting to kill him for his betrayal left, right and center whilst simultaneously trying to protect his mother when she too turned her wand on them. That boy is certainly capable of being Andromeda's contact. Not to mention, Andromeda is his Aunt. It wouldn't surprise me if Draco reached out to her when he found himself in love with a Muggleborn, just as she was at his age.. For years the boy has turned his back on blood prejudice, despite his upbringing. I even caught him laughing and joking around with Colin Creevey, a Muggleborn, one day when the Toad was here.. Colin. Foolish, brave boy."

She looked towards the chamber where the dead were being kept, knowing Colin was one of them. Minerva knew the ache in her chest from losing one of her own would never fade. Not completely. He was just so young. Much, much too young.

She blinked back the tears that threatened to engulf her when she thought of how many of her students were in that chamber. She cleared her throat and turned back to Kingsley, who gave her a sympathetic, understanding look.

"Mr Malfoy and the other Slytherins in his Year were posing and splashing about in the Black Lake whilst Colin took photos of them. Definitely not prejudiced, Draco. And he appears to have cured the rest of their prejudice, too. Theodore Nott even fought against his own father for us. Mr Zabini, Miss Parkinson, Miss Greengrass, even her little sister, Astoria, though she was much too young. She must have escaped the exodus of the younger students and snuck back down here to fight. Much like Colin.. Many of the Slytherins that started Hogwarts fully believing in blood purity have since stopped, and even fought with us today. A great deal of that is due to Mr Malfoy's insistence that they all 'stop spouting that blood superiority bullshit', according to Severus.. Severus.."

Minerva once again had to take a deep breath as she thought of her friend. Lost before she had a chance to apologise for ever doubting his allegiance, ever doubting their friendship. She should have _known_ Severus would never hurt Albus. She should have _known_ he would never betray them. She should have -

She took a deep breath once more. Now was not the time for grief or guilt. _Voldemort_ was dead. Many of her friends, allies and students were still here. Still alive. Now was the time to celebrate. Tomorrow held the promise of grief and guilt. Now was the time to appreciate the living.

Now was the time to remember that she was in the middle of a conversation. She cleared her throat.

"Draco is a good boy. When he stopped bullying the 'lesser orders' and focused on his schoolwork, his Prefect duties and his friends, I became rather fond of him actually. He's a good student when he isn't mucking about with Zabini and Parkinson.. No, I.. I can see him being the one in contact with Andromeda. Certainly Hermione seems convinced that he has a good heart."

Minerva and Kingsley looked towards the couple in question, both of them smiling at Harry's disgusted expression while Draco laughed and Hermione blushed.

Minerva sighed. She didn't want to think about everything that poor boy had seen and heard on the other side. _She_ had seen and heard more than her fair share from the Carrows and Order meetings. What Draco must have endured.. Her heart broke for the millionth time that year. But it was no less painful. Minerva sighed again.

"I agree that it seems likely that it was Draco passing information to Andromeda."

Kingsley nodded before elaborating on his theory.

"Either him or Severus. As Severus was here most of the time from what you told us, Draco would have been in the perfect position at Malfoy Manor to overhear the little things. Andromeda was constantly supplying us with information about Death Eater raids and Ministry goings on. But she also told us the location of several Snatchers. Greyback's feeding habits, both in wolf and human form, and where he was likely to be. The locations of several Death Eater attacks against Muggles. Severus was here at Hogwarts the majority of the time. He left to attend meetings and no doubt knew of the Death Eater attacks, which Andromeda would tell us about. But he couldn't possibly have known about Death Eaters disappearing into the Muggle world for the night to rape and torture. He couldn't have known where they were going and when because he had to get back to the castle. I highly doubt those meetings with Voldemort involved the Death Eaters sitting around discussing their plans for the weekend. After all, we failed to protect Garrick Ollivander. Andromeda says her contact was never informed of the decision to abduct him. That Selwyn was pulled aside after the meeting and then suddenly, Ollivander was in the Malfoy Manor basement and we couldn't get him out as we couldn't get past the wards without every Death Eater and Voldemort himself being informed the moment we tried. The same with Xenophilius's girl. Luna, is it?"

Minerva nodded.

"Luna. Andromeda didn't know of the plan to abduct her from Hogwarts because Amycus was pulled to one side after a meeting. Yet we knew when a group of Death Eaters met up in Hampstead Heath. We even knew that it was Rosier who wanted to meet there because he spotted a house full of Muggle teenage girls he liked the look of. I mean.. Severus wouldn't have been privy to that type of information because he was either at Hogwarts or in the meetings. That type of information comes from eavesdropping on Death Eater conversations. While it could possibly have been Severus, there have also been times when you have told us that Severus hasn't left the castle but Andromeda has still received information about Death Eater movements. We knew there was a spy working with Andromeda. We never considered Severus because of what happened with Albus. We considered the young Malfoy boy for a while but eventually ruled it out. I can't even remember why and maybe that was a mistake. He was stuck in that Manor for the entire year. It isn't so far fetched that he was privy to private conversations between Death Eaters that wouldn't have been part of official Death Eater meetings. And evidently he and Hermione have been together for a while, if they're now engaged. And didn't he say something about 'still' marrying him?"

"I believe so," Minerva agreed, looking once more at the subject of their conversation.

"Well if they were engaged before he fled the castle after Albus's death, then they must have been together for a while. Hermione isn't stupid. Far from it. I'll bet she knew Draco had been Marked long before the rest of us. I'd wager she knew the details of whatever Draco and Albus were discussing before he died. I even think she knew all along that Draco was our spy. Perhaps she even knew of Severus's allegiance."

Minerva looked at Kingsley once more.

"Do you think so? Really? That Hermione knew of Severus's loyalties? And Draco's?" She asked, worrying belatedly about the pressure the poor girl would've been under if she had.

Kingsley nodded solemnly.

"If we're right and Draco was Andromeda's contact, that means he probably knew of Severus's loyalty. After all, Andromeda told us - repeatedly - that Albus himself had passed along the contact's identity and method of communication to her in case something happened to him. I'd wager Draco asked for Andromeda specifically, because they're family, however estranged. No doubt he felt he could trust her, being his Aunt. Andromeda has never made it a secret that she regrets losing contact with Narcissa over something as foolish as blood purity and thus, never got to meet her nephew and Tonks never got to meet her aunt. If Draco reached out to her for help with something as vital as becoming a spy for the Order, there is no chance Andromeda wouldn't have helped him. We've seen Harry's memory of Albus's death in the pensieve. Draco clearly had some sort of understanding with Albus and was clearly waiting for something. He was agitated. Now if what Harry said to Voldemort is true, that Severus killed Albus on Albus's own orders, then it stands to reason that Draco knew and was waiting for Severus to arrive and do the deed."

"Oh my Merlin", Minerva gasped. "That.. That's awful! If Draco knew the entire time that there was no saving Albus, that Severus was going to kill him and they were both going to become spies.. The pressure that poor boy must have been under."

Minerva looked to Draco, who currently had his head buried in Pansy Parkinson and Hermione's shoulders, his own shoulders shaking from what Minerva knew were sobs.

She saw Kingsley nod out of the corner of her eye.

"If Draco and Hermione were together all that time, I'd bet Hermione knew about everything. About Draco's Mark and his mission. About the plan to have Severus kill Albus. About Draco's contact with Andromeda. About Severus's loyalty and of course Draco's.. It all makes sense, Minerva. That Draco was the spy and that Hermione knew about it. If he wasn't, if he was truly a Death Eater all this time and Hermione never knew, I highly doubt they would be engaged - again - right now instead of sitting down and having a rather frank discussion. If Hermione never knew about Draco's mission, Draco turning traitor at the end wouldn't have been enough for the pair to suddenly be together again. Hermione is far too practical for that. She never would have agreed to marry Draco just now if she didn't know exactly what he's been up to these last few years. She never would've agreed to marry him unless she knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was good."

Minerva and Kingsley looked at each other once more. Kingsley with a knowing expression and Minerva with a horrified one.

"You're right. It all fits. Draco being the spy all this time. His odd interaction with Albus before he died. The girl he kept talking about that he was desperate to protect. That was no doubt Hermione. And no doubt she knew what he was up to. I'm not foolish enough to think that the students in this castle are chaste. If those two were sneaking off for Merlin knows how long and carrying on a relationship without anyone finding out, then I'd wager she saw the Mark on his arm at the very least." Minerva said with a disapproving moue of her lips.

Kingsley hid his smile.

"There is absolutely no way Miss Granger would have seen the Dark Mark on Mr Malfoy's arm and not demanded an explanation. I think she most likely would've dragged him kicking and screaming to Albus's office had he not informed her of his loyalties. Lover or not, Hermione is a selfless person who puts the fate and safety of others before her own. She would not have hesitated in turning over her own lover if he didn't have a very good explanation as to why he was a Death Eater and what he planned to do about it."

"Absolutely. Hermione would never have kept such a huge and dangerous secret. From Harry, possibly, but not from Albus. Or you. Maybe even Severus. She would have told _someone_. Without a doubt," Kingsley agreed, eyeing Harry as he was engulfed by boys with.. Firewhiskey? Where the bloody hell did they get that at a time like this?

"Well," Minerva said, straightening her shoulders. Kingsley looked towards her once more, noting that she held herself in that way she had when she was laying down the law.

"If we are correct and Draco is our spy, regardless of whether or not Hermione knew about it before now - though I, like you, hardly doubt it was the latter - then Mr Malfoy is a war hero. More so than any of us. To have risked his life every single day for almost a year passing vital information to Andromeda. Attending Death Eater meetings for information. Eavesdropping on conversations between Death Eaters.. The amount of lives he saved.. And he could have been discovered and killed at any moment. And all the while hiding a relationship with not only a Muggleborn, but Harry Potter's best friend?" Minerva shook her head, dumbfounded. "That boy is one of the bravest, most selfless men I have ever met. Without a doubt.."

Kingsley nodded. "He's a hero."

. . . . . . . . . . .


	8. The Weasley Family

"Well.. That was unexpected," said George, staring at Hermione and Malfoy.

"I'll say," Bill murmured while Fleur and Ginny nodded absently.

"I just.." Arthur said, completely baffled. "I don't understand it. I didn't think she was seeing anyone? I can understand keeping Malfoy's identity a secret, what with Lucius's allegiance and his stance on pureblood superiority. But I don't recall her ever mentioning a boyfriend. Even a secret one. Certainly not a fiance."

"She didn't," Ron spat. "She never said a bloody word about having a _fiance_." He said with a sneer. "Definitely didn't say it was fucking _Malfoy."_

"Language," Molly admonished absentmindedly.

"She didn't have to," Ginny piped up.

"Huh?" Ron asked ineloquently.

"What?" George asked, turning to look at his baby sister.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Honestly. Men are so bloody oblivious."

Fleur's lips twitched in amusement and agreement though she held back a smile. As did Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet, who were all stood slightly behind George with Oliver Wood.

"Did none of you notice Hermione's far away looks for the past however many years? Her knowing smiles when Fred and George would make Ron blush by talking about sex? The way she would sit by the window and watch the rain with a hot chocolate at the Burrow and smile fondly to herself? When she first got that absolutely gorgeous and expensive sapphire necklace that she said was from her parents, but was more than likely from Malfoy, didn't you wonder why she was grinning from ear to ear every time she looked at it? It's gorgeous, yes, but what gift from your parents has you looking like a cheshire cat for months on end? Only gifts from a secret admirer leave a girl looking like that.. Ron, George, did you not wonder why she had half a dozen flowers in her bag or on her bedside table each week that she claimed she transfigured for herself out of leftover potions ingredients, but were more than likely actually gifts from Malfoy? The way she disappeared for hours on end to go to the Library? I mean.. Come on. There's only so many books she could possibly read, only so much homework and revision she could possibly do. For years she's spent several nights and sometimes entire weekends holed away in the Library. She isn't _that_ much of a bookworm.. Not to mention all the times she'd randomly start blushing and smiling in the Great Hall. Or how she'd suddenly have a new book or jewellery or chocolates that she said were from her parents but we never saw her parents send her more than a letter a few times a week. Not a package of some kind. Except on her birthday or Valentine's day. Oh! Then there's her birthday and Valentine's Day. Why, if she wasn't seeing anyone, would she disappear for a few hours on her birthday instead of spending time with us? Or spend all of Valentine's Day holed up in 'the Library' but return with a smile on her face and a satisfied gleam in her eye? How many times has she come back to the common room with minutes to spare before curfew with her hair all over the place and her robes all mussed up?"

Ginny looked at each of her brothers, her parents and Fleur. Bill looked amused by her last few comments while Fleur was smirking knowingly. Molly and Percy looked scandalised. Arthur looked flummoxed. Ron looked angry. George was grinning wolfishly from ear to ear.

"Surely Harry or Ron would have noticed over the years if that were the case? They're her best friends." Molly asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes again. "As I said. Men are so bloody oblivious. I tried asking her about it myself several times, tried catching her in a lie. But she got so bloody evasive and sometimes even quite defensive when I brought it up, I thought it best not to mention it. I figured she just liked to keep her romantic entanglements a secret. Or she was shagging around, but that doesn't seem like her. Which is partly why it crossed my mind, to be honest, what with all the secrecy. I can honestly say I never thought it was all one boy, though, and for so long. I assumed that if she was ever serious about someone then she would've told me. Or maybe Harry, though I doubt he'd want to hear it as he sees her as his big sister.. Never crossed my mind that she was seeing Malfoy, though. And considering she's still wearing that sapphire necklace that I'm certain wasn't from her parents and hid her bloody engagement ring on it, I'm assuming he's the one who really gave it to her. Which means she and Malfoy have been together at least since she got that necklace. And that was way back in Fourth Year."

Everyone seemed too stunned to speak. Even George. Even Oliver, Angelina, Alicia and Katie, who were eavesdropping.

"No." Ron said, shaking his head. "No. If Hermione was off fucking Malfoy for years, we would've noticed. We would've stopped her. He's a fucking Death Eater for fuck's sake! He's evil!"

"He's not." Percy said quietly.

"Well clearly Harry doesn't agree," Bill said, nodding his head towards Harry, who was looking highly uncomfortable as Malfoy buried his face in Hermione's curls while he and Hermione were talking.

"That's because he's not evil." Percy said again. "Or a Death Eater."

Ron scoffed. "Of course he is. Just because he changed sides towards the end when he realised we were winning doesn't mean he's not a Death Eater."

Percy shook his head. "He didn't change sides at the end. He's been fighting for the Order the entire Battle."

"What?" Molly asked sharply as everyone else turned to look at Percy, who squared his shoulders at the sudden undivided attention.

"Of course he hasn't," Ron spat.

"Yes he has, Ronald." Percy said in his most pompous and impressive voice. "I saw him curse several Death Eaters before the Battle tipped in our favour. I only knew it was him because his mask fell off as he ran past me. I recognised his hair. Only a Malfoy could have hair that light and Lucius's hair is much longer. Not to mention.."

Percy sighed heavily and looked over at Fred's immobile form in the corner of the room where Madam Pomfrey was tending to the wounded.

"He saved Fred."

Molly and Fleur gasped.

Ron spluttered.

"He did what?" Bill asked sharply.

Ginny and George - indeed, everyone in the vicinity - looked at Percy intently, but he was still looking at Fred.

"I didn't tell you earlier because I was.. In shock, maybe? Traumatised? Terrified Fred wouldn't make it, certainly.. When we were fighting.. Harry, Ronald and Hermione had just run off somewhere. Malfoy came running around the corner with another boy. A Slytherin. I think it was Goyle. Or Crabbe? I could never remember which was which."

"Goyle. Must have been. Crabbe killed himself with out of control Fiendfyre in the Room of Requirement just before me, Harry and Hermione ran into you and Fred," Ron said.

Molly let out a faint gasp but the rest ignored her.

"Goyle, then," Percy said dismissively with a wave of his hand. "It doesn't matter.. Well Malfoy came sprinting round the corner into the corridor we were in. All of a sudden, the wall blew apart. It.. I didn't see it coming. Nor did Fred.. There.. There was nothing we could have done.." Percy blinked back tears and Ginny reached out and held his hand loosely, giving it a slight squeeze which he reciprocated.

"Malfoy, he.. He must have some of the fastest reflexes I've ever seen. It wouldn't surprise me, what with him being a Seeker. And how efficiently he sent up shields to defend the Order and shot curses at Death Eaters, all while running for his life to wherever it was he was going. And not mention how many times he would've had to dodge punishment from You-Know-Who. We all know how he treated his followers.."

Everyone shivered slightly. They had all come into contact with a Crucio or another pain curse at some point, either during missions for the Order, under the thumb of the Carrows, or during the Battle. Most of them were still in pain from injuries, or twitching from the after effects of curses, and none of them had to imagine too hard how it must have been for the young Malfoy boy.

"So, Malfoy, he.. He must have reacted on instinct. There wasn't enough time to blink, let alone way up the pros and cons of how best to react.. He shot a spell at Fred.. Fred was blasted off his feet, away from the cave in. He.. he was crushed by the rubble, but his head and chest were free of the blast. You heard Madam Pomfrey. He was extremely lucky.. Well.. He wasn't lucky. It wasn't luck. It was the young Malfoy. Draco.. Fred was still crushed by the rubble, still hurt badly enough that I had to hide him in an alcove until I could safely get him back here to be healed. But he's alive.. He's alive because Draco Malfoy saved his life."

Percy turned to face Ron. "Draco acted on _instinct_ , Ronald. There was a split second between Fred and I duelling Thicknesse, and that wall crashing down. Draco wouldn't have had time to think about his actions. He wouldn't have had time to way up the pros and cons of saving a member of the Order if the Battle went our way. And certainly, at that point, the battle was _not_ going our way.. Draco blasted Fred off his feet far enough that he avoided instant death, and let one of his own, Thicknesse, get crushed by that wall.. If that boy -"

Percy pointed to Malfoy, who was being crushed by Slytherin girls before they yanked Hermione into the hug.

"- was a Death Eater, Ronald, he would have let that wall crush us. He would have done nothing and watched Fred die. Or he would've saved Thicknesse. But he didn't. He saved our brother, for no other reason than because he saw that Thicknesse and Fred were about to die and he acted on _instinct_ and saved Fred.. We were losing the battle at that point, Ronald. If we had lost the battle, and the Death Eaters found out that he'd saved a member of the Order of the Phoenix but let a fellow Death Eater die, they would have killed him instantly. He had nothing to gain whatsoever, even if he did have time to think about his actions. Which he definitely did not."

Ron, looking thoroughly chastised, looked around the room, huffing and puffing.

"He.. He saved Freddie? Draco Malfoy saved Freddie?" George asked, tears streaming down his face.

Percy nodded solemnly. "Fred would've died instantly if it wasn't for him. He was stood mere feet from Thicknesse, who was completely crushed. Dead. There's no way Fred would have survived it."

George looked at Percy for a few seconds more before turning to look at Malfoy.

He watched him for several seconds. Watched as he was approached by boys with Firewhiskey. Watched as the Gryffindors hugged Harry and Hermione while the Slytherins threw their arms around Malfoy. Watched as those same Slytherin boys each grabbed Hermione in a warm hug. Watched as Dean Thomas wrapped his arms around Malfoy and clapped him gently on the back as he whispered in his ear, and the way Malfoy furiously wiped at his eyes as he clung to Dean in return. Watched as a shaking Malfoy pulled a crying Hermione back into his arms when Dean let go, and kissed her reverently, lovingly. Even Harry smiled at that as all of them, Harry, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Parkinson, Greengrass, little Greengrass, Nott, Zabini and Malfoy, cried from whatever words Dean whispered.

Then George all but marched across the Great Hall to where Malfoy was stood.

"George?" Arthur asked worriedly, watching his son who looked on the verge of a significant breakdown.

The Slytherins surrounding Malfoy took defensive positions all around him, though they didn't raise their wands, but clearly anticipated a fight of some kind. Malfoy gently moved them aside, untangling himself from a nervous Hermione.

George never slowed down, never said a word, but almost knocked the littlest Slytherin girl on her arse as he flung his arms around Malfoy and crushed him to him.

The Weasleys, including a confused Charlie who had been sat to one side with his arms around a grieving Tonks who was also watching George through bleary eyes, watched as George broke down.

"You saved him. You saved my brother. You saved Freddie. Thank you. Thank you so much. Thank you," George sobbed brokenly, loud enough for the whole Hall to hear, clinging to Malfoy fiercely.

Malfoy warily wrapped his arms around George and patted him on the back.

Ginny laughed through her tears as Malfoy sent an alarmed look at Hermione, who was being held as she cried happy tears by an equally crying Harry, Dean and Seamus.

"I think George has the right idea," said Bill quietly, looking at his wife, who smiled proudly and nodded.

"But.." Ron spluttered. "But if it wasn't for him letting the Death Eaters in, you never would have been attacked by Greyback!"

"I don't care," Bill said as Fleur cuddled up his side. "Whatever he did in the past doesn't matter anymore, Ron. He saved Fred. _He saved my little brother's life._ I wouldn't care even if Greyback had turned me. I wouldn't care even if Malfoy had attacked me himself."

"I agree," Arthur said firmly. "Whatever Draco has done in the past. Whatever enmity exists between the Weasleys and the Malfoys and between Harry, Ron and Draco. It's all in the past. He saved Fred. That's all that matters, now."

Molly nodded and turned to Ron. "I know you have a crush on Hermione. I know you thought you and she would be together when this was all over. I know you and Draco have been bitter enemies since First Year. But your father is right, Ron. He saved Fred's life. No childhood grudges, or unrequited crushes, matter anymore. I'm sorry that Hermione doesn't feel about you the way you feel about her. But she is still your best friend. She is still a part of this family. And she is happy. She is marrying the boy who saved Freddie's life. That's all that matters," Molly finished in a soft but firm voice as she patted her son's arm.

Ron sighed but didn't say anything else. He knew his Mum was right. And he really did value Hermione's friendship far more than he hated Malfoy. And truthfully, he couldn't really hate Malfoy anymore anyway because the git saved Fred.

Instead of saying anything more, Ron watched the way George still clung to Malfoy as Bill, Fleur, Percy and Ginny made their way over to him and flung their arms around him in a Weasley family hug.

Though Ron did allow a small, smug smirk at the way Malfoy looked uncomfortable and slightly terrified to be surrounded by so many Weasleys.

. . . . . . . . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N. And this story is complete! Thank you to everyone who commented, bookmarked, subscribed, or left kudos.
> 
> I always saw this story as just a small one, focused on Draco and Hermione, but when I finished After the Battle, I couldn't resist noting everyone else's reactions as Draco and Hermione become re-engaged right in front of them. Especially Harry. Plus, I think it gives more insight into Draco and Hermione's relationship than their memories do as their friends and families reflect on how the two of them came to be and the signs over the years. I also had it in my head that this entire series would span about ten or fifteen minutes; from the moment Draco and Hermione realise the other has survived, to reuniting, to saying 'to hell with everyone else', to Harry and the rest of the survivors finding out and, in some cases begrudgingly, accepting it. I also couldn't resist saving Tonks and Fred. I love Gred and Forge far too much.
> 
> I really, really hope you've enjoyed it!
> 
> WaitTilMyFatherHearsAboutThis


End file.
